


Hallucination

by KezzieR



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieR/pseuds/KezzieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed since Tony left on the airplane. Is this another one of his hallucinations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: July 2014
> 
> AN: I obviously don't want to go to sleep cuz it's my birthday so... Here you go! Just a tiny thing that popped into my head. Enjoy ^^

He fumbled for his keys in his jacket pocket. He looked up and saw her, again. He momentarily slowed down but then shook his head and opened the door to the apartment. It wasn't until he heard the familiar voice say his name that he stopped dead in his tracks.

This couldn't be true, she can't be here, this was another one of his illusions. His imagination had been playing games with him for the past two years but this seemed different somehow.

"It's not real, she's not real. Close the door and go on with your life. Your empty, hopeless, boring life," he muttered to himself.

"Tony?" The voice came closer now.

"Not real. Not. Real."

The hand on his shoulder shook him out of his zombie-esc state. He turned around and looked straight into her slightly worried but oh-so-beautiful face. She hadn't changed much since he had last laid his eyes on her while he had boarded the plane.

"Ziva? Is that really you? Please tell me I'm not hallucinating."

"If you were hallucinating and I would say 'yes' you'd still be hallucinating," she said seriously. But there was a little sparkle in her eye that told him she was only messing with him.

It only took him a few seconds to register it was actually his Ziva before he planted a firm kiss on her. When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other.

"Thank God you're real!" he said softly while staring into her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Any thoughts? Improvements? Comments?


End file.
